


He Never Dies

by Angelicalangie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration of Jack's feeling's following Ianto's death in Children of Earth Episode 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Dies

Ianto had had looked at him, "I've breathed the air."

Such a simple statement, such an innocuous, innocent sounding phrase, one that grabbed around Jack's heart and soul with an iron claw, lacerating it as it squeezed the very strength from him. Tears formed, physical weakness. He steeled himself, knew if he didn't he'd end up shaking, would end up raving, would end up in the tank ripping the fucking alien to shreds. Hell, he thought to himself, if I could get Ianto through this, if I could save him, him alone, by ripping this godforsaken fucked up little rock to a millimetre shards, fuck knows I'd do it.

He slid to the floor with Ianto as the other man succumbed to the virus. He watched him as he spoke of Jack remembering him, or rather forgetting him. Jack knew somewhere, some small part of him; the logical and reasonable side, knew and accepted in rather rapid acquiescence that what Ianto was saying was true, his emotional illogical refused to accept, to go 'gently' into that dark night. No he really would rage against the dying of the light, for as long as it took to keep Ianto safe. To keep him alive.

Ianto still lay dying in his arms, Jack wanted to freeze time, keep him alive and in that moment, no wait he wouldn't want that moment, he'd want the time when he'd first seen him, or the time when even broken by Lisa's death he had darkened his doorstep, or any of the times just before climax when he became a little frantic, eyes closed but moving frantically, just before they rolled back as he succumbed to pleasure.

He'd freeze him in his memory, he'd remember him if it was the last thing he could do. He would stay frozen in this time with him, he'd have two lives the life on the outside that everyone could see, the dutiful gregarious boss and on the inside would be his real reality, where he lived a life with Ianto, saving the planet on occasion and loving and living and …

Ianto had stopped breathing, he didn't want to think of it. Didn't want to know it. He sat there with Ianto laid in his lap, knowing 456 was watching, probably gloating over what was occurring. Jack lost the strength and the will to even care. Something within him was gone, didn't die, was sucked out of him, he was hollow and empty and … and … there was no word for just how empty and cold and hollow he now felt. So he flooded the hole with contained rage, knowing that soon, so soon, it would all be released. And when those floodgates were opened, this world would burn.


End file.
